The present invention relates to an exerciser which can be used by many ways, and more particularly to an exerciser which can be used as a dynamobar.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional dynamobar consisting of a spiral spring 1 and two grips 2 secured at two ends of the spiral spring 1. A user can grip the grips 1 with two hands and flex the spiral spring 1 in order to exercise his/her muscle. Accordingly, such dynamobar can only provide the user with one single type of exercising effect without other training function.